<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and she's all that i need to fall into by Namidatzu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147754">and she's all that i need to fall into</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namidatzu/pseuds/Namidatzu'>Namidatzu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:56:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namidatzu/pseuds/Namidatzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahyun swallows down the lump in her throat, voice hoarse as she whispers, “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>Nayeon holds back a hollow laugh and wraps her arms around herself. “Would it have made a difference if I did?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and she's all that i need to fall into</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, everyone! This was an idea that's been toying around in my head after a clip I saw on twitter, and eventually ended up writing it. And it's angst, so I'm sorry in advance for this. I hope you guys enjoy, and comments would be greatly appreciated! Thank you!</p>
<p>And here are my song recs for this fic:</p>
<p>1. Teardrops On My Guitar - Taylor Swift (also where I got the title from)<br/>2. Lifetime by Ben &amp; Ben</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all starts and ends with a simple <em>you should give it a try.</em></p>
<p>In all honesty, Nayeon isn’t sure why those were the words that slipped out of her mouth when what she meant to say is the opposite. Maybe it’s the way Dahyun lights up whenever Mina walks by; or how her eyes seem to shine brighter and the half-crescents they form are more distinct when she talks with Mina.</p>
<p>Maybe it’s also the way Mina clamps a hand over her mouth to contain her giggles; or to hide the shy, gummy smile that blossoms on her lips whenever her eyes meet Dahyun’s from afar – clearly as smitten with Dahyun as much as Dahyun is with her.</p>
<p>Maybe it’s also because it’s plain to see that Mina and Dahyun are drawn towards each other, like it’s gravity itself that pulls them together.</p>
<p>Or maybe, just maybe, Nayeon has this hope that Dahyun would either laugh it off and say that she isn’t even into Mina, or she would be too nervous to push through to <em>actually </em>take Nayeon’s advice.</p>
<p>(It’s a pipe dream, Nayeon knows, but a girl who’s been in love with her best friend since forever can hold onto that possibility, right?)</p>
<p>Except, Dahyun does neither of those things. Instead, she even breaks into a grin and excitedly says, “Yeah? You really think I should give it a shot, Nabongs?”</p>
<p>
  <em>No, I don’t. God, I’ve been in love with you since we were kids, Dubu! Why not take a shot with me instead?</em>
</p>
<p>…is what Nayeon wants to say, but her traitorous tongue betrays her.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Nayeon answers through a strained smile. Tries not to think of how it’s hard to breathe all of a sudden, or about how her heart feels like it’s about to split into two. “Yeah, I think you should.”</p>
<p>When Dahyun beams at her and engulfs her in a hug, Nayeon can only tuck her face into the crook of Dahyun’s neck and hold on tight for as long as she possibly can before she’s ripped of this chance for good in the future.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Nayeon suddenly regrets choosing to stop by Dahyun’s classroom instead of waiting for Dahyun to come to her after school later that afternoon. Because on her way there, she spots Dahyun and Mina together; and though Dahyun’s back is turned to her, Nayeon can tell that she’s flashing Mina that cute, lopsided grin of hers.</p>
<p>There’s a bit of a blush dusting Mina’s cheeks, her smile shy but giddy at the same time, eyes sparkling with adoration as she keeps her gaze trained on Dahyun. Nayeon wants to dislike her for being able to capture Dahyun’s attention (and heart) in a way Nayeon has never managed to, she really does, but she can’t find it in herself to harbor a grudge.</p>
<p>Mina is just too sweet, cute, and oh so in love with Dahyun, and Nayeon can’t blame her for that.</p>
<p>Because Dahyun is, well, <em>Dahyun. </em>Goofy, thoughtful, endearing, charming, funny, <em>beautiful in every single way possible</em> Dahyun.</p>
<p>And Nayeon, too, is oh so in love with Dahyun that it manifests in the tightness in her chest when Mina breaks into a fit of giggles and looks like she’s over the moon at something Dahyun said. Or <em>asked</em>, more like it, because of the way she hugs her books closer to her chest and nods her head in a rapid motion.</p>
<p>Nayeon doesn’t even need a moment to piece everything together. The way Dahyun takes a step closer towards Mina already tells Nayeon what she needs to know.</p>
<p>Dahyun already asked Mina out.</p>
<p>And Mina said yes.</p>
<p>It’s like a sucker punch, the way the realization hits Nayeon – a clean, abrupt hit that knocks the wind out of her lungs and leaves her gasping for breath while she tries to register the sudden flash of pain that courses through her.</p>
<p>Though compared to the way her throat closes up and how her chest seems to have caved in on itself, Nayeon is almost certain that an actual sucker punch would hurt a lot less and be easier to get over.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>“Which one do you think I should wear?”</em>
</p>
<p>Onscreen, Dahyun holds up two shirts for Nayeon to see: a dark green plaid shirt, and a plain white button-up matched with a maroon sweatshirt. Nayeon chews on her lower lip, imagining Dahyun wearing both.</p>
<p>“Go for the green one,” Nayeon suggests, rolling over onto her stomach to raise her legs in the air. “Then pair it with jeans and white sneakers.”</p>
<p><em>“Yeah?”</em> Dahyun glances at the green shirt and sets the other one aside. <em>“Do you think Mina will like it?”</em></p>
<p><em>Well, </em>I <em>like it.</em></p>
<p>Nayeon pushes the thought aside and swallows the lump in her throat, then nods. “I’m sure she will.”</p>
<p><em>“Okay.” </em>Dahyun takes a deep breath and runs a hand through her hair – a habit of hers when she gets nervous. Nayeon fidgets with the hem of her shirt, wishing nothing more than for herself to be the one to go out on a date with Dahyun.</p>
<p>“She’ll have a great time with you,” Nayeon whispers, unable to say it louder out of fear that her voice might crack or quiver. “You’re a great person, Dahyun. She wouldn’t have agreed to go out with you if she thought otherwise.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I know I’d go out with you in a heartbeat, and you wouldn’t even have to ask.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Thanks, Nabongs. You’re a great person, too, you know?” </em>Dahyun says with a soft chuckle, eyes twinkling with fondness that makes Nayeon want to scream just how much she loves, loves, <em>loves </em>her.</p>
<p>But she pushes it all down in favor of batting her lashes and flashing Dahyun a sweet smile through the screen. “I know, right?” she croons. “Aren’t I the greatest best friend you could ever ask for?”</p>
<p>Dahyun bursts out laughing at that – the kind where she snorts in disbelief at first, then shakes her head and sighs once she’s sobered down.</p>
<p>In the end, though, Dahyun agrees with her. <em>“Yeah, you are.”</em></p>
<p>Nayeon grins and blows Dahyun a kiss, which Dahyun playfully dodges by moving her face away from the screen. On any other day, Nayeon would have giggled and teased Dahyun by saying that she would give her a kiss the next time they see each other; but today isn’t one of those days.</p>
<p>And there probably won’t be another of those again.</p>
<p>“Well, go on,” Nayeon shoos Dahyun away. “You don’t want to keep Mina waiting, do you?”</p>
<p>Dahyun chuckles and nods, the grin that breaks across her face at the mention of Mina causing Nayeon to feel a pang in her chest. <em>“Yeah. Then, I’ll go ahead now, Nabongs. Talk to you later?”</em></p>
<p>“Sure! Take care and have fun on your date!”</p>
<p>Dahyun then waves goodbye before ending the video call, leaving Nayeon with a sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach as she buries her face into her pillows. She reaches for the stuffed bunny Dahyun gave her as a gift for her birthday last year and stares at it, then heaves out a sigh and hugs it tight.</p>
<p>“I should be happy for them, right?” Nayeon mumbles. Of course, the bunny doesn’t respond, and Nayeon smiles bitterly and whispers, “Mina sure is one lucky girl. I wish I could be her…”</p>
<p>It’s a thought Nayeon carries with her throughout the rest of the afternoon.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The first date leads into a second, then a third, then a fourth, and Nayeon feels her heart break a little more each time.</p>
<p>Don’t get her wrong, she’s happy that Dahyun is happy; but whenever she sees the way Dahyun slips her hand into Mina’s like it’s the most natural thing in the world, Nayeon can’t help but feel as though her heart had just been ripped straight out of her chest.</p>
<p>Can’t help but have those what ifs and regrets running around inside her head like it’s the Olympics.</p>
<p>Thoughts like:</p>
<p>What if she told Dahyun how she felt about her before Mina came into the picture?</p>
<p>What if she took the risk instead of being terrified and backed out every time she tried to confess to Dahyun?</p>
<p>What if she didn’t encourage Dahyun to take a chance on Mina?</p>
<p>But no matter how much Nayeon thinks about it, one thing is certain: it’s too late now.</p>
<p>And all Nayeon can do is grin and bear it.</p>
<p>Pretend like it doesn’t hurt to see Dahyun happy with someone that isn’t her.</p>
<p>Pretend like she doesn’t wish it were her leaving a lovestruck shine in Dahyun’s eyes after kissing her cheek.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry…”</p>
<p>“No, it’s oka-“</p>
<p>Nayeon stops midsentence when she realizes it was Mina she bumped into, her grip on the book she just pulled out of the shelf tightening as they stare at each other. To make matters worse, Mina is wearing Dahyun’s letterman jacket, making Nayeon feel a rush of envy.</p>
<p>She doesn’t think she can deal with this. Even though it’s been weeks since Dahyun asked Mina out on that first date, the wound is still much too fresh for Nayeon to try and make small talk with Mina.</p>
<p>Not that she blames Mina or anything, of course. She just happens to like Dahyun, too – but the difference is, Dahyun chose Mina and not Nayeon.</p>
<p>Before Nayeon can turn around and pretend like nothing happened, however, Mina asks in a soft voice, “You’re uhm, you’re Nayeon, right?”</p>
<p>Nayeon wonders if it would be rude to act like she didn’t hear Mina and go ahead with her plan to flee. But Mina knows Nayeon did hear her, so Nayeon steels herself and musters a smile, though it feels more like a grimace if she’s being honest.</p>
<p>“Yeah. That’s me,” she answers.</p>
<p>“Dahyun talks about you,” Mina says with a wide smile.</p>
<p>Nayeon’s heart skips a beat. “She does?”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm.” Mina nods. “She said you’re an amazing best friend.”</p>
<p>Nayeon’s deflates, her smile fading a little. Right. What did she even expect?</p>
<p><em>Did you know I was the one who pushed her to go after you? </em>Nayeon wants to say, even though it sounds petty. And maybe it is. But she chooses to hold her tongue in the end, because Mina doesn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of her own self-resentment.</p>
<p>It isn’t technically Mina’s fault Dahyun likes her, after all.</p>
<p>And it definitely isn’t Mina’s fault that Nayeon is a coward.</p>
<p>Nayeon eases her grip on the book she’s holding and swallows. “She talks a lot about you, too,” she manages to say despite the sudden tightness in her throat.</p>
<p>Mina’s entire face visibly lights up at that, her smile growing so wide it reaches all the way up to her eyes. “Dahyun-ah does?” she asks, and the way she says Dahyun’s name is so soft and filled with enthusiasm.</p>
<p>It’s the exact same way Dahyun sounds and looks when she says Mina’s name (<em>Minari, </em>Dahyun would call her, with a smile in her eyes and a soft grin toying at the corners of her lips), and every time, Nayeon wishes it was because of her.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Nayeon manages to croak out despite the lump in her throat. “Yeah, she does. She, uh, she keeps saying that she always has a great time with you.”</p>
<p>If possible, Mina’s smile grows bigger and her face glows with joy.</p>
<p>Maybe if Nayeon didn’t have a heart, she would have done something terrible to get Mina to stay away from Dahyun, but Nayeon isn’t that type of person.</p>
<p>Then again, this wouldn’t hurt in the first place if she didn’t have a heart.</p>
<p>Or, she wouldn’t have fallen hopelessly in love with her best friend.</p>
<p>But Nayeon <em>does </em>have a heart, and that’s the biggest problem of all.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Nayeon stops stealing Dahyun’s phone and setting photos of herself as Dahyun’s lock screen and wallpaper as a joke. And, albeit reluctantly, she also stops using Dahyun’s pictures as her own wallpaper so as not to give anyone the wrong idea about their relationship.</p>
<p>Things are different now with Mina in the picture, and over time, photos of Mina start to take more and more space in Dahyun’s phone the way she does Dahyun’s heart. Nayeon doesn’t doubt that Dahyun loves and still cares about her (because it’s Nabongs and Dubu forever and always, duh), but she can’t lie and say that it doesn’t sting.</p>
<p>Dahyun catches her wallowing one time, and Nayeon wishes she wasn’t blasting Taylor Swift when Dahyun barges straight into her room one Saturday afternoon.</p>
<p>“Whoa there, why the sad songs, Nabongs?” Dahyun asks in surprise as she stops dead in her tracks, eyebrows pinched together as she glances at Nayeon.</p>
<p>Nayeon huffs and rolls over onto her side, refusing to look Dahyun in the eye. “What? Can’t a girl just listen to sad songs without a reason?”</p>
<p>“I dunno, Nabongs. I mean, Taylor Swift sounds like serious business,” Dahyun points out as she plops down on the edge of Nayeon’s bed.</p>
<p>“For the record, <em>I’m </em>the one who’s going to do the heartbreaking around here,” Nayeon emphasizes, even though that couldn’t be any further from the truth. “So, no, no one broke mine.”</p>
<p>A lie.</p>
<p>A complete and utter lie when she <em>did </em>get her heart broken by the same person she’s trying to convince otherwise.</p>
<p>“Well, if someone <em>does </em>break your heart, then I’ll break their legs for you,” Dahyun offers with a grin.</p>
<p>Nayeon resists the urge to tell Dahyun that she would have to break her own legs in that case, and instead turns over again until she’s facing Dahyun’s back. Her arms itch with the need to wrap themselves around Dahyun so she can bury her face into Dahyun’s shirt, then just stay still for a few quiet moments and breathe Dahyun in until she runs out of air.</p>
<p>But doing so would be crossing the invisible line that drew itself the moment Dahyun started going out with Mina, so Nayeon settles for stretching out her hand to tug on the hem of Dahyun’s shirt.</p>
<p>Without missing a beat, Dahyun twists around until she’s facing Nayeon, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of her lips.</p>
<p>Looking into Dahyun’s eyes while <em>Teardrops On My Guitar </em>echoes throughout her room turns out to be a big mistake, because all the words are so damn relatable that Nayeon feels like the whole song was written for her.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” Dahyun murmurs, her hand covering Nayeon’s outstretched one.</p>
<p>Nayeon opens her mouth but no words come out, so she closes it again and just shakes her head.</p>
<p>“Nothing…” is all she manages to whisper after struggling for the right words to say.</p>
<p>She doesn’t ask about Mina, and thankfully, Dahyun doesn’t talk about her for once. It might be selfish of Nayeon, but for once, just this once, she wants Dahyun all to herself again. Even if it’s for a mere few seconds, she’ll take it without complaint.</p>
<p>She’ll take anything she can get of Dahyun at this point.</p>
<p>It’s only fair, she thinks to herself, when she’s given enough of herself to Dahyun even if it left her with a throbbing ache in her chest that doesn’t feel like it would ever go away.</p>
<p>Dahyun doesn’t let go of her hand, and Nayeon wishes she never would.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I’m going to ask Mina to be my girlfriend.”</p>
<p>Caught off guard, Nayeon almost drops her phone, and she snaps her head towards Dahyun.</p>
<p>“W-when?” Nayeon stutters.</p>
<p>Dahyun leans back against the couch and pushes her tongue against her cheek. “I was thinking of asking her after the game.”</p>
<p>Nayeon’s heart drops to her stomach. Then again, she guesses she shouldn’t be surprised. With how well things are going between Dahyun and Mina, it was only a matter of time before their relationship became official.</p>
<p>“Okay,” is all Nayeon says, hiding the pain behind her smile. “Ask her.”</p>
<p><em>Ask me, </em>she wants to say, but she can’t. She won’t. Dahyun likes Mina, and Mina likes Dahyun. They’re meant to be together, and the universe seems to think so, too.</p>
<p>But all the same, it hurts to think about.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When their girls’ soccer team wins the game, Nayeon’s instinct is to jump down the bleachers and throw herself into Dahyun’s arms the way she used to every time a game ends; but she has to physically restrain herself from falling into that old habit when she sees Mina run across the field and leap into Dahyun’s waiting embrace.</p>
<p>Across the back of Mina’s shirt, Dahyun’s name and jersey number are emblazoned in the middle, catching the lights and taunting Nayeon that <em>this isn’t you.</em></p>
<p>There’s a laugh in Dahyun’s eyes as she spins Mina around, and Mina doesn’t seem to care that Dahyun’s legs are caked in mud or that she’s covered in sweat. And even through the cheers of the crowd, Nayeon can hear the sound of Dahyun’s ringing laughter as clear as day.</p>
<p>Nayeon doesn’t head down the bleachers, not yet. She waits until Dahyun grasps both of Mina’s hands in hers, probably to stop herself from running a hand through her hair. Even then, Mina seems to sense Dahyun’s nervousness as she rubs soothing circles around the back of Dahyun’s hand with her thumb.</p>
<p>It’s almost funny to think about in a painful kind of way, how Dahyun is all Nayeon can see when Dahyun only has eyes for Mina. Part of her wonders how she made it through this far without crying; but when Dahyun sneaks a kiss right off of Mina’s lips through a broad, crooked grin, a tear finally rolls down Nayeon’s cheek.</p>
<p>Still, she strains a smile when Dahyun finally looks her way and gives her a thumbs up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dahyun and Mina are <em>that </em>couple who beat the odds together. They make it through high school without the threat of a petty breakup; pass and attend the same college; and eventually move in together.</p>
<p>And instead of slowly falling out of love as most people tend to do, they become more and more comfortable as time passes by. Dahyun’s eyes still sparkle whenever Mina walks into the room, and Mina is still soft, gummy smiles around Dahyun.</p>
<p>Nayeon, on the other hand, remains as Dahyun’s best friend – forever stuck in one place without any chances of ever being able to move forward.</p>
<p>Apart from that, one other thing that stays constant is that Dahyun remains unaware of Nayeon’s feelings for her. It’s a secret Nayeon intends to keep with her until the day she dies, or at least it <em>was, </em>until she decided it was a good idea to have a drink in her apartment with Dahyun around.</p>
<p>See, Nayeon promised herself it would only be a glass or two, but she can’t stop her own hands from reaching out to grab the bottle and fill up her glass again after draining everything inside. Though she could probably drink straight from the bottle itself and it wouldn’t make a difference.</p>
<p>After her fourth, however, Dahyun seems to think she’s had more than enough.</p>
<p>“Whoa, slow down, Nabongs,” Dahyun says in alarm as she pries the bottle away from Nayeon’s grip.</p>
<p>“Don’t wanna.” Nayeon pouts, her words beginning to slur and vison growing blurry around the edges as she glances at Dahyun. She then holds out her hand and demands, “Give it back.”</p>
<p>“No.” Dahyun sounds firm, making sure to keep the bottle out of Nayeon’s reach.</p>
<p>Nayeon giggles and pats Dahyun’s cheek. “Hey, did you know you look hot when you’re pissed?”</p>
<p>Okay. Maybe she’s a <em>little </em>drunk and it’s causing her filter to come loose.</p>
<p>Dahyun sighs and shakes her head. “Why are you drinking so much, anyway?”</p>
<p>“Just felt like it,” Nayeon mumbles. “And you-“ she points at Dahyun and narrows her eyes, “-are being a party pooper.”</p>
<p>“If keeping you from having a terrible hangover tomorrow morning is being a party pooper, then sure,” Dahyun deadpans.</p>
<p>“Aww, you care about me,” Nayeon coos, then hiccups.</p>
<p>“You’re my best friend, of course I care about you.”</p>
<p>Well, <em>ouch. </em>As if she hasn’t been constantly reminded of that every day for the past how many years.</p>
<p>“That hurts, you know,” Nayeon mutters.</p>
<p>Dahyun frowns. “What does?”</p>
<p>“What you just said. About me being your best friend. That hurts a lot.”</p>
<p>“Why would it-“</p>
<p>“I love you,” Nayeon whispers, tears brimming in her eyes as she looks at Dahyun pleadingly. She bites down on her lower lip to keep it from quivering, but it’s no use. Her shoulders are shaking and her voice trembles with the next words that spill out. “I love you, Dahyun. And I’m sorry, I just- I couldn’t stop myself.”</p>
<p>She’s crying freely now, the tears spilling out and won’t stop no matter how hard Nayeon tries to wipe them away with the back of her hand. And God, she’s so pathetic, confessing to Dahyun like this when she’s a drunken, crying mess.</p>
<p>It’s even more embarrassing than when Dahyun walked into her room with Taylor Swift blasting from the speakers. At least then, Nayeon was composed and she was able to keep her mouth shut like she was supposed to.</p>
<p>Well, there’s no use now. The alcohol has completely loosened her tongue and there’s no taking it back. There isn’t a rewind button she could hit so she could take careful steps to prevent this from happening, and neither is there a pause button that would allow her to freeze everything in place.</p>
<p>So much for keeping the secret with her to the grave.</p>
<p>Dahyun swallows down the lump in her throat, voice hoarse as she whispers, “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>Nayeon holds back a hollow laugh and wraps her arms around herself. “Would it have made a difference if I did?”</p>
<p>A beat of silence follows, with Dahyun frowning down at the table and Nayeon struggling to hold herself together while she waits.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Dahyun admits in a pained murmur, lowering her head. “I don’t know, Nayeon…”</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t know. </em>
</p>
<p>The words cut deep like a knife and Nayeon doesn’t know why she chose to hang on by a thread, believing that Dahyun would have said yes or at least a maybe.</p>
<p>Then, as if to add insult to injury, Dahyun’s phone lights up with a text – with <em>Mina’s </em>photo, as if to remind Nayeon that <em>no, not in this lifetime. </em></p>
<p>But in which lifetime, then? Is there even one that exists where Dahyun loves and chooses her? Is there even one where she gets to live her happily ever after with Dahyun?</p>
<p>“Just forget it,” Nayeon manages to croak out, looking down at her clasped hands. “This is dumb. Forget I said anything.”</p>
<p>“Nabongs…”</p>
<p>“No, Dahyun. It’s fine,” Nayeon says through a forced smile. “I shouldn’t have said anything in the first place. Besides, I’ll forget this ever even happened by tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Without giving Dahyun the chance to say another word, Nayeon stands on wobbly knees and tries to walk away, but she stumbles and almost trips over her own feet after a mere few steps. Dahyun manages to catch her before she falls face flat on the floor, which Nayeon finds to be ironic considering Dahyun didn’t do the same thing when Nayeon fell for her.</p>
<p>She tries to push Dahyun away, but it only ends with her breaking down and collapsing into Dahyun’s arms.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Nayeon,” Dahyun whispers through shaky breaths. “I’m sorry…”</p>
<p>But Nayeon doesn’t want Dahyun to be sorry.</p>
<p>And what she wants would never happen in this lifetime.</p>
<p>Because in this lifetime, it’s Mina who belongs with Dahyun.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After that night, it takes a while before they’re able to go back on solid footing around each other again. Though, if anything, Nayeon takes solace in the fact that her outburst and consequent breakdown didn’t tear her and Dahyun apart. It would have been so easy for everything to fall apart beyond repair – for Dahyun to think that Nayeon wanted to drive a wedge between her and Mina just so Dahyun would choose her.</p>
<p>But Dahyun and Mina…</p>
<p>They’re a perfect fit for each other. Dahyun’s eyes shine with so much love and warmth as she holds Mina in her arms, looking as though she would hang the moon and the stars in the skies above if Mina would only ask her to.</p>
<p>Or maybe Dahyun already did long ago, and it’s probably why Mina fits so perfectly in Dahyun’s arms like she was always meant to be there.</p>
<p>They fit so perfectly that Nayeon begins to wonder if it’s wrong of her to wish for a universe where she and Dahyun end up together instead. She wonders if even then, if she would have to fight tooth and nail to be the one wrapped up in Dahyun’s embrace right now and wearing the exact same golden ring Dahyun does.</p>
<p>But until then…</p>
<p>It all started and ended with a simple <em>you should give it a try.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
<p>And you can also find me on twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/minaridubu">@minaridubu</a> :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>